El Mayordomo Rana
by Akashoujo948
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis mundialmente conocido por su incomparable belleza, por un pequeño incidente deberá sobrevivir en el mundo humano siendo aquello despreciado por todos, en una carrera contrareloj por recuperar su forma humana. ¿Lo logrará o se quedará así para siempre?


_**Konichiwa! Hello! Hi! Chiao! ¡Hola!**_

_**Les escribe su autora de mente retorcida a la que se le ocurrió otra malvada idea… muajajajajaja…. Hace unos días, mientras escribía el capí de uno de mis fics, me aburrí de teclear y me puse a leer rápidamente el manga de Ludwing Kakumei... y mientras leía uno de mis capítulos favoritos, una idea cruzó mi mente dieciocho-añera. *Muajajajajaja* Dejaré que ustedes mismos descubran que capítulo fue, y así no les hago spoilers. Pero juro por mis ochenta GB de animé que se divertirán un rato.**_

_**Ah, que importa… con el título igual se van a dar cuenta… Bueno, estaba leyendo el capi del príncipe rana, basado en un cuento de los hermanos Grimm. **_

_**Les advierto que hay spoilers del manga, ya que la historia está ubicada después del arco del Campania. También haré mención a otros animes, pero sin llegar a hacer crossovers, ya que hacer eso no me motiva.**_

_**Bien, dicho esto y dejando claro una vez más que ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama, comencemos con la historia.**_

_I am one hell of a writer._

El Mayordomo Rana

Existió una vez en el mundo del animé y manga un apuesto, ¡que digo apuesto!, ¡mega-sexy~! (para demás adjetivos, visite el fic "En los zapatos del otro, literalmente") mayordomo demonio que te podía dejar desangrada sin usar armas. Era un joven no solo apuesto y súper atractivo, sino que también era tan perfecto, que era admirado por todo aquel que lo conocía. Si, Sebastian Michaelis era el hombre, es decir, demonio, perfecto.

Pero el joven mayordomo tenía un defecto. Era arrogante, orgulloso y altivo. Se confió demasiado en su belleza para manipular a todos y obtener lo que quería. No le importaba qué tuviera que hacer, para lograr sus objetivos (a excepción de si eso incluía a Grell). Su belleza era tan condenadamente hechizante que te dejaba sin aliento, sin fuerzas, ni palabras. Sobre todo a la segunda protagonista de la historia.

Maylene, la joven mucama de la mansión Phantomhive. Ella era la única mujer que trabajaba allí, y eso no era de gratis. No piensen mal, pequeños perverts, cuando digo que eso no era de gratis, me refiero a que si era la única chica que estaba allí, era por su inigualable habilidad con las armas. Su puntería para disparar era tan perfecta que daba miedo. Realmente sería alguien contra quien no jugarías en un torneo de Paint Ball. Esa habilidad le había dado un lugar en el pequeño ejército privado reclutado por el conde Phantomhive y su hermoso sirviente. Esta chica estaba enamorada, ¡que digo enamorada! estaba tan perdidamente enamorada, idiotizada, embobada con su superior que había pasado de ser la perfecta asesina a una chica tan torpe que daba miedo. Ella era la única persona que no solo se había fijado en Sebastian por su belleza, sino también por su manera de ser, y no le importaba la actitud arrogante y poco amable que él a veces tenía con ella. Para ella, eso no era obstáculo para seguirlo amando con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasó el tiempo, y Sebastian cada vez estaba más bueno que nunca. Y cuando digo bueno no me refiero a bondad, sino que literalmente estaba bueno… pero aun así, seguía siendo tan arrogante y altivo como siempre. Adoraba lucirse y mostrar su perfecta perfección cada vez que podía. El mismo era un espectáculo viviente que te robaba el aliento y la vida al pasar. Cada movimiento, cada gesto, lo hacía con una gracia y elegancia incomparables que casi te sentías como un simple insecto a su lado, y de hecho, si tú mismo no te sentías como una miserable y fea cucaracha a su lado, él te hacía sentir como una.

Un día, el joven Michaelis paseaba por los jardines de la mansión Phantomhive aprovechando el día libre que se había tomado por orden de su amo. Acababan de regresar de un viaje inaugural de pesadilla en el Campania, y apenas habían logrado escapar por los pelos de una horda de zombies como las que te mandan en Left4Dead nivel imposible cuando te van a rescatar de la azotea del hospital. Sebastian había quedado gravemente herido por un golpe que Undertaker le había propinado con su Death Scyte a bordo del trasatlántico antes de que el mismo se hundiera. Ciel Phantomhive, por su parte sufrió una recaída debido a su asma y a que Sebastian lo había lanzado desde la punta del barco a las frías aguas del océano. Luego de que el pequeño Conde se recuperara, le ordenó a Sebastian que se tomara un buen merecido descanso, y así podría terminar de recuperarse de la profunda herida que había sufrido.

Los jardines seguían siendo tan hermosos como siempre. Sebastian observó las rosas blancas, cuyos níveos pétalos brillaban como perlas bajo la imponente luz del sol del mediodía. Esa semana había sido de verdadero descanso. Los normalmente torpes sirvientes al ver el estado de Sebastian se propusieron llevar a cabo sus tareas sin arruinarlas. Esa tarde se encontraban en el jardín tomando un corto descanso, pues debían encargarse de todo mientras Sebastian descansaba un poquito.

El causante de muertes por hemorragias nasales número uno del mundo, se dejó caer suavemente por el verde pasto, donde pasaba cerca un pequeño riachuelo. Tomó una de las rosas entre sus largos dedos ocultos por sus níveos guantes, y la olió. La dejó a un lado, y cerrando sus ojitos de rubí, se acostó en el pasto, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Realmente, después de mucho tiempo de esclavización hacia él, podría tomarse un descansito sin temer que el chef incendiara la mansión con sus extrañas maniobras de cocina, o que su enamorada inundara todo al confundir /I/ con /X/ en las instrucciones del jabón, o que el jardinerito destruyera el jardín con el insecticida. Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras observaba a lo lejos a los jóvenes sirvientes divertirse al jugar con un balón en los jardines.

Primero fue el turno de Finnie. Con su súper fuerza aventó el balón lejos del alcance de todos. Los otros tres sirvientes corrieron en dirección al balón. Maylene y su inigualable visión de águila divisaron el balón primero, y segundos después ella llegó con la pelotita azul en sus manos y la aventó al cielo con entusiasmo, mientras sus demás compañeros observaban con detenimiento hacia donde se dirigía para no dejarlo caer. No podían perder, Maylene ya había atrapado la pelotita varias veces, y no se iban a dejar ganar por una chica. Snake, el más reciente empleado en la mansión, gestualizó al cielo, y la serpiente de nombre Oscar, saltó como un rayo y atrapó la bola en sus colmillos antes de que esta tocara el suelo. Pero los mismos colmillos desinflaron el balón, acabando con la diversión de los jóvenes. Finnie tomó el balón en sus manitas y encabezó la marcha de regreso hacia una de las mesitas cubierta con un paraguas y donde los esperaba sentado en actitud tranquila el sabio señor Tanaka. Se sentaron un momento a su lado para disfrutar todos juntos del sabroso té japonés que el viejito solía beber.

Sebastian dejó escapar un corto suspiro, y se dio la vuelta. Y cuando lo hizo divisó algo que flotaba en el pequeño riachuelo. Era algo de color verde y que parecía estar hecho de tela. Sebastian lo tomó en sus manos sin dudar, aquel extraño objeto desentonaba con el ambiente, y eso era algo que él como mayordomo –aunque estuviera de reposo- no podía dejar pasar alto. Aquel objeto era extraño. Estaba hecho de tela y era suave al tacto, era pequeño, sólo un poco más grande que los guantes que tenía puestos. Era una marioneta. La marioneta de una ranita de alegres colores brillantes.

Sebastian se sentó de nuevo, con el juguete en sus manos. Lo observó extrañado. Definitivamente era un juguete, pero no era del joven amo. Tampoco era uno de los diseños de la compañía Funtom. Entonces, ¿de dónde podría provenir semejante objeto?

No era de Finnie, el joven venía de un laboratorio donde los únicos juguetes que había eran dignos de una película de la saga de Saw. Tampoco era de Bard, porque el chef había sido encontrado en pleno campo de batalla. De Snake no era, el muchacho sólo estaba acompañado de un nido de serpientes venenosas, pero nada más. Y de Maylene, mucho menos, ella no llevaba nada consigo -a parte de todo un arsenal de armas- la noche que se conocieron cuando él la contrató (y si no me creen, lean el fic "historia de una asesina).

¿De quien podría ser? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Sebastian se preguntaba esto, mientras que con sus dientes se quitaba un guante de esa manera tan sexy como sólo él sabe hacerlo, y se ponía la marionetita en su mano desnuda. Le calzaba a la perfección. _Quizás el joven amo lo sepa. _Se dijo a sí mismo el mayordomo levantándose. Quizá aquel inusual juguete pertenecía a Lady Elizabeth, y de ser así, la rubiecita no tardaría en buscarlo. Se levantó y a lo lejos vio a Maylene quien parecía buscar algo con la mirada, y quien ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Sebastian.

—Que raro… ni siquiera me vio…

Ya era mediodía y los demás sirvientes se encontraban sentados a punto de disfrutar el almuerzo milagrosamente no calcinado por Bard. Pero aunque ya todos tenían sus platos servidos, ninguno había probado bocado alguno. Estaban esperando a Sebastian, para que los acompañara durante la comida.

Sebastian encaminó sus pasos en dirección a la puerta trasera de la mansión y en el camino se encontró con Maylene, quien parecía buscar algo, pero no lo vio. El atónito demonio se quedó pálido de la impresión cuando Maylene le pasó por un lado, ignorándolo olímpicamente. Eso no era normal. La muchacha cada vez que lo veía lo hacía saber a todos, cometiendo alguna torpeza, o dejando la sangre que salía de su nariz como evidencia. Pero ese día ni le dirigió la mirada. Ella sólo siguió caminando, contoneando su pequeña cadera mientras tarareaba una alegre cancioncita, y en sólo segundos se perdió tras los rosales donde Sebastian había estado sentado minutos antes.

Él no lo podía creer. Sebastian Michaelis, ¿ignorado? No. Eso no podía ser verdad. Él no podía aceptar que lo ignoraran y lo dejaran de lado. ¡Él era Sebastian Michaelis el personaje más sexy de todos los animés y mangas habidos y por haber! Nadie se atrevía a ignorarlo. Eso fue una patada directa a su orgullo por no decir otra cosa. El demonio con una mueca de confusión se quedó pensativo intentando creer que la única mujer en el mundo que literalmente se moría por él, por un poco de su atención, lo estuviera ignorando así.

—_¿Acaso he dejado de ser sexy? ¿Ya no le atraigo? ¿Por qué me ignora? ¡Nadie me ignora! ¡Yo soy hermoso! ¡Nadie me deja de lado sin siquiera voltear a verme! Le enseñaré a no ignorarme._

Y mientras Sebastian se debatía en una crisis existencial, Maylene seguía en lo suyo, caminando alrededor de los jardines y buscando aquello que llevaba varios minutos ocupando su cabecita. El demonio se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, con la intención de que lo viera y no lo ignorara.

—Maylene…—. Dijo apoyando una mano en la pared con la intención de acorralarla contra ella. Pero ella ni se movió, solo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

—May… tesoro… ¿qué buscas? estoy aquí…

Nada.

—¿Sabes…? tengo la tarde libre… y si mal no recuerdo, tú también… podríamos, ya sabes divertirnos un rato… el joven amo no lo sabrá…

Nada.

—vamos a mi habitación… allí tengo algunas de tus armas de aquella vez… podríamos usarlas para cortar cosas, como ropa, por ejemplo…

Nada.

—¿por qué no te pones uno de esos vestidos que te hizo Nina, y me lo enseñas… yo podría ayudarte a quitártelo, es decir, a ponértelo…

Nada. Y el pobre demonio ignorado se estaba empezando a desesperar.

— ah, ya veo… quieres que haga todo a tu manera… bien, lo haré… pero si te doy un beso primero, después tendrás que hacer **todo **lo que yo te diga…

Y dicho esto, acercó un poco sus perfectos labios para posarlos en los de la chica que seguía –como decimos acá en mi país "sin pararle bolas"-, es decir, sin prestarle atención. Abrió sus labios un poco antes de intentar apretarlos sin restricciones con los de la joven, pero ella en lugar de corresponderle a su intento de beso fallido, dejó escapar un _¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Muere rana asquerosa!_ y le cayó a coñazos con una escoba que no se sabe de donde diablos sacó.

Sebastian se quedó estupefacto, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque la muchacha sacó dos pistolas de su espalda y las apuntó hacia él, descargando los cartuchos en él. Si no fuera un demonio, ahora estaría lleno de hoyos. Sebastian corrió como nunca al interior del jardín intentando huir de la chica que le seguía disparando y que parecía tener municiones infinitas como las pistolas de Left4Dead.

—¡Muere rana asquerosa, muere! No te me escaparás repugnante anfibio. Nos hemos matado trabajando limpiando los jardines mientras el señor Sebastian se toma su descanso, y tú con tus inmundas patas estás ensuciando todo. ¡Te dejaré como un colador! ¡muere desgraciadaaaa!

—_¿Rana asquerosa? ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? intenté de todo para seducirla, digo, para llamar su atención y ni siquiera me miró, y ahora, me dispara… ¿Qué estará pasando, y por qué me sigue llamando rana?_

Sebastian estaba más confundido que nunca. Había estado a punto de besara la muchacha pero ella lo único que hizo en lugar de aceptar ese beso fue dispararle y llamarlo rana. Algo raro estaba pasando y él iba a descubrir que era. Sigilosamente siguió a la chica que pareció rendirse hasta donde estaban los demás.

—¿Encontraste a Sebastian?

—No, lo busqué por todos lados pero no lo vi. Lo único que encontré fue una horrenda rana cerca de las rosas, pero creo que ya la maté.

—Ah… entonces era por eso que estabas disparando. Bueno, supongo que podremos almorzar sin él. Tengo hambre y no pienso esperarlo ni un minuto más.

La conversación entre Maylene y Bard aclaró las dudas de Sebastian. Maylene no lo había visto por algún extraño motivo. Pensando en lo que debía hacer para solucionarlo, regresó al lugar donde había estado sentado minutos antes, en búsqueda de respuestas. Respuestas que encontró con horror al ver su reflejo en las claras aguas del pequeño riachuelo. Ya no era Sebastian Michaelis, el mega-sexy mayordomo de ensueños, ya no era el joven atractivo que te dejaba sin aliento y sin sangre en tus venas. Ahora era una adorable rana chibi con una expresión triste por haber perdido su belleza.

**&.&.&**

—No… no puede estar pasando… soy… ¡soy una horrible rana! ¡Así no podré regañar a esos torpes! ¡Ni podré molestar al joven amo! ¡Ni causarle hemorragias nasales a las chicas!¿Que haré?—. Se lamentaba el joven Michaelis ante el verdecito reflejo en el agua.

Ya no era más ese súper hermoso hombre que había sido hasta ahora. Entonces, repentinamente, del agua apareció…. ¡tan, tan, tan, taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

¡Un hada madrina pervert!

…la cual, por falta de personajes femeninos pervert en Kuroshitsuji, será mi pervertida favorita, Nina Hopkins.

—Vaya, vaya, señor estirado. Al parecer se ha vuelto una ranita. Si me permite mi opinión, se ve mejor así que antes…—. Comentó la hada madrina pervert entre risas burlonas, pero tuvo que callarse cuando un cuchillo de plata voló de la nada hacia su cara, y de no ser por sus poderes pervert de hada madrina pervert, el cuchillo le hubiera atravesado la cabeza así como a ese guardia de Elfen Lied lo atravesó un bolígrafo que le lanzó Lucy**(*)**.

—¡_Eso no fue lindo! Si te comportas así, no te ayudaré. _

—Está bien… no lo vuelvo a hacer… sólo dime que está pasando y por qué parezco una rana…

—_Te equivocas, señor estirado. No pareces una rana, eres una rana._

La rana mayordomo sólo enarcó una ceja de rana como respuesta.

—_Bien, sucede que por tu arrogancia te has convertido en lo que refleja tu corazón…_

—¿Qué cursilería es ésa?—. Preguntó la rana dando un salto para intentar llegar a la altura del hada madrina pervert.

—_Y yo que sé… sólo sé lo que es hentai y lo que no es. Así que no me preguntes de cosas de niñitas rosas, lo cual, te puedo asegurar que no es hentai. Y si no es hentai, no me interesa._

—¿Me ayudarás o no?— Preguntó la ranita fastidiada.

—_¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Sólo trabajo con gente por debajo de los quince años y con mujeres dispuestas a usar mis diseños… y tú, ni tienes esa edad, ni eres mujer, así que, te jodiste. Oye, por cierto, hablando de mujeres que pueden usar mis diseños ¿Dónde está esa chica con unos enormes… magníficos materiales con los cuales trabajar?_

—Te lo diré si me ayudas—. El hada madrina pervert podría ser de ayuda si sabía como manipularla.

—_Está bien, te ayudaré… _

—¿Qué debo hacer para volver a mi forma humana?—. Preguntó con fastidio la ranita demoniaca.

—_Bien_—. Contestó ella y luego se aclaró la garganta para continuar. —_Para el hechizo poder romper, besado deberás ser, antes de tres atardeceres fenecer, por una mujer, que te ame aun sin sexy tú ser._

—¿Eso es todo?—. Preguntó la ranita chibi enarcando una ceja. —Podrías haberlo dicho sin todas esas rimas ridículas e innecesarias—.

—_Yo no hice las reglas de los hechizos de los cuentos y one-shots, ranita estirada. Si quieres volver a ser como eras, deberás hacer lo que te dije, de lo contrario, te quedarás así para siempre. Aunque por mí, podrías quedarte así, señor rigidez._

Tras eso hubo un corto silencio que sólo fue interrumpido por el hada pervert.

—_Y bien, señor estirado. ¿Dónde está mi recompensa?_

—eeetooo…. ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Adios, bye-bye, au revoir!

La ranita podría ser muy orgullosa y no le importaba que hacer para lograr sus objetivos, pero dejar a la pobre mucama en manos de la mayor acosadora hentai de la historia, no le agradaba para nada. ¿Celos tal vez? Sí, pero no tenía por qué sentirse celoso. A la mucama no le gustaba el yuri (y a mí tampoco) así que no había nada qué temer.

El hada madrina pervert se fue aburrida por no poder lograr lo que quería, así que dejó el lugar para dedicarse a su otro trabajo como la modista personal del conde Phantomhive y su prometida; desapareciendo en una nube de polvo color rojo estilo Grell.

—_Bien, supongo que deberé encontrar esa chica que me vuelva a la normalidad_—. Pesó el mayordomo rana saltando los muros de la mansión. —_Por ahora será mejor que no me acerque a Maylene si quiero seguir viviendo._

Los dos días siguientes, la adorable ranita recorrió todo Londres en búsqueda de una joven doncella que lo besara y lo devolviera a la normalidad, pero por más que buscó no encontró ninguna. Todas las mujeres reaccionaban iguales o peor que Maylene. Lo golpearon, lo arrojaron por una azotea, lo metieron en un horno, se lo aventaron a un gato, por no hablar de todo lo que le arrojaban con la intención de dejarlo como estampilla:

Sillas.

Mesas.

Cuchillos.

Sal (?)

Jamón con queso (pero no funcionó porque el jamón se fue huyendo por algún motivo, y dejó al queso solo y confundido (¿?))**(**)**

A mí por querer meterme a la fuerza en la historia. (Bésame, Sebas…. —cállate inner—.)

Una mesa. (eso ya lo dije ¿no?)

Y eso no fue todo. Uno de los sobrevivientes del circo Arca de Noé, lo tomó para usarlo en un nuevo show. Y bueno, es que una adorable ranita chibi con un trajecito de mayordomo que de paso habla no es algo muy común hoy día. Esa persona podría ganar millones presentando "el show de la rana mayordomo chibi-demoniaca que una vez fue un mega sexy joven atractivo" -(que específico)-. Pero nuestro protagonista se escapó dando saltitos por una ventana y se perdió por ahí.

Ya en el centro de Londres, unos niños lo amarraron a un barquito y lo aventaron al Támesis.

Pobre Sebas-rana. Ahora que no es sexy, nadie lo quiere. O eso es lo que él piensa.

Porque lejos del Támesis, donde ahora Sebas-rana está sentadito en un barquito de madera, con las patitas estiradas pensando en qué le dirá al joven amo cuando no pueda volver a ser el de antes, ni pueda sacarle información a las mujeres con sus métodos, ni pueda regañar a los sirvientes, ni pueda…. Ah…la ranita chibi bajó su cabecita mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua tan triste, que no pudo seguir pensando en lo que ya no podría hacer. Como decía al principio de este párrafo, lejos del Támesis, si hay alguien que lo quiere a pesar de que sea tan regañón y un poco estirado, y un gruñón amargado, arrogante, altivo, orgulloso, pervertido, cínico, sarcástico, frívolo, rígido mala gente, y –como decimos en mi país, "echón"**(***)**-. Que a pesar de que él no le presta atención y sólo la ignora y la regaña, lo sigue amando con cada uno de los pedacitos de su roto corazoncito de asesina a sueldo. Alguien quien sin duda, si él se explicara correctamente, lo podría ayudar. Maylene.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la repentina desaparición de Sebastian. Los sirvientes lo habían buscado como locos. Y cuando no les quedó otra opción, hicieron épicos desastres pensando que él aparecería de la nada, así como el réferi de Medabots**(****)**, y les daría un buen escarmiento. Ciel ni se preocupó, pensando que su mayordomo se había tomado un par de días libres lejos de la mansión.

Sin embargo, para Maylene, algo más sucedía con la extraña desaparición de su superior, y ella iba a encontrar esa respuesta. Investigó, y encontró pistas que ni los detectives de CSI, Bones o La Ley y el Orden encontrarían. Pero esas pistas se arruinaron cuando un torpe Bard las incineró por accidente pensando que eran papel para avivar el fuego del horno. Estúpido chef incinera-todo.

La adorable ranita versión chibi se preguntaba qué había hecho mal. Se había presentado ante todas las mujeres posibles como quien era, Sebastian Michaelis, el mega-sexy demonio mayordomo que sirve por un contrato sobrenatural a Ciel Phantomhive. Pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta los _"¡Kyaaaaaaa!"_ esperados y las agresiones descritas previamente. Les había explicado que había sido convertido en rana por un malvado hechizo, y que sólo el beso de una doncella lo salvaría. Incluso les prometió pasar una noche con ellas si lo ayudaban, pero sólo recibió como respuesta más _"¡Kyaaaaaa!"_ y expresiones como _"maldita rana pervertida", "muere, perra", "ni en sueños te parecerías a Sebastian Michaelis"_ y la más graciosa de todas "_para parecerte a Sebastian Michaelis tienes que volver a nacer"._

Su única opción era volver a la mansión y hablar con su joven amo. La ranita como pudo saltó de la barca y dando rápidos saltitos salió del agua para llegar a la mansión. Al día siguiente, ya casi al atardecer llegó a la mansión, donde los sirvientes estaban haciendo los preparativos para la cena de esa noche, mientras Maylene deambulaba tristemente por el jardín, el último lugar donde había visto a su amado.

—Sebastian, ¿Dónde estarás?—. Exclamó en voz baja la chica con profunda tristeza, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos café. —Me haces tanta falta…. aunque me ignores… aunque no me quieras, yo si te quiero… Sebastian, por favor vuelve—. Completó mientras más lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojitos y se sentaba en el pasto donde había visto a Sebastian por última vez.

La rana, enternecida oyó todo, y parándose en dos patas, se decidió a hablarle a la joven.

—Maylene_…_

La joven levantó la cabeza mirando a todas partes, pero no pudo ver a nadie.

—Debo estar alucinando… incluso me pareció escucharlo llamarme… —.Sollozó quitándose los anteojos.

—Maylene, soy yo… Sebas…- —Y la ranita fue interrumpida por un "aja, tú de nuevo, ahora si que no fallaré maldita rana-ensucia-jardines-con-sus-inmundas-patas" de Maylene, quien con velocidad supersónica sacó sus dos pistolas y correteó a la rana a punto de balas por todo el extenso jardín.

La rana no tuvo más opción que correr, saltar y hasta nadar para intentar huir de la experta puntería de la mucama. Finalmente, agotado por todo lo que le había sucedido en esa semana, su velocidad disminuyó, siendo atrapado por la joven asesina con sus manos.

—¡Te tengo…!—. Exclamó ella con tono de victoria. —Ahora si no podrás escapar de mí, ranita… te haré tantos agujeros con mis pistolas que no quedará nada de ti…

—Maylene… detente… soy yo…

—¿Quién dijo eso? —. Exclamó con gran sorpresa la muchacha, sin soltar a la ranita de su agarre.

—Soy… yo... Sebastian… aquí abajo, Maylene…

La expresión atónita de la mencionada fue enorme al ver que era la ranita quien le hablaba.

—Impo…sible... ¿eres tú, Sebastian-san?— Inquirió confundida, subiendo su mano, para que la ranita que colgaba de una patita, quedara a la altura de su cara.

—Claro que soy yo… ahora por favor bájame y escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo…

Maylene dejó a la rana parlante en el suelo, y se arrodilló para escucharla con atención.

—¡Como te convertiste en rana! ¡Oh, señor Sebastian, me alegra verlo de nuevo! estábamos preocupados…

—Eso ya lo sé…ahora escúchame, Maylene. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea! —. Respondió la muchacha con entusiasmo y sus ojos brillantes de emoción. Era su oportunidad de ser útil.

—Bien… me he convertido en rana por un malvado hechizo, y ya no tengo más tiempo. Si hoy no vuelvo a mi forma humana, no podré hacerlo nunca… por eso… necesito que… me beses—. Dijo él, dudando un poco.

Probablemente ella se sentiría asqueada y no haría nada por ayudarlo. Además, él nunca fue ni amable ni gentil con ella, así que fácilmente ella podría vengarse de una vez por todo.

Sin embargo, nada de las cosas malas que él se esperaba ocurrieron.

Maylene se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero luego con una amplia sonrisa, y sus ojos descubiertos brillando intensamente, tomó a la ranita en sus manos, y acercando sus labios a los de la sorprendida ranita, los besó. No fue un beso así por así, fue un beso lleno de sinceros cariño y ternura.

Inmediatamente sintió que debía ponerse de pie, y poco a poco la ranita comenzó a crecer y tomar forma humana, mientras permanecían unidos, y finalmente la ranita dejó de ser ranita y volvió a ser quien era antes.

Sebastian no interrumpió ese beso, sino que lo prolongó mientras tomaba entre sus manos las de la joven, y entrelazaron sus dedos en un tierno primer beso.

La lección había sido aprendida. La arrogancia de Sebastian lo había convertido en lo que su corazón reflejaba. Pero aun así, había alguien que lo amaba lo suficiente como para aceptar su nueva apariencia y aun así seguirlo amando como siempre lo había hecho.

Dejó de lado su orgullo y se comportó un poco más humano…. aunque por supuesto que seguía siendo el mismo de antes, aunque un poco menos arrogante… ¡AY POR DIOS QUE ESPERABAN! …TAMPOCO ES QUE SE VOLVIÓ UN DULCE CARAMELITO QUE TRATABA A TODOS DE LA MANERA MÁS EMPALAGOSA IMAGINABLE….

…pero lo que sí es seguro es que el trato hacia los demás, pero sobre todo a Maylene, cambió.

—He vuelto a ser yo—. Dijo Sebastian finalmente interrumpiendo el beso para poder respirar. —Estaré eternamente –literalmente- agradecido, Maylene—. Continuó él sonriendo, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con el dorso de su mano desnuda. La misma mano donde se había colocado el títere que le había traído tantos problemas. Ella sólo sonrió con timidez y las mejillas ardiendo por la incontrolable cantidad de sangre que se había agolpado allí y la revolución de mariposas en su estómago.

—Eh… de nada… jeje…—. Iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida porque sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con los de su amado… La joven no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas cuantas lagrimitas de felicidad y una suave risita.

—Debemos volver…—. Dijo ella finalmente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hacer una torpeza.

—Aun nos podemos quedar juntos un rato más… Nadie sabe que he vuelto, y a esta hora, tus tareas ya están completas… nadie se molestará en buscarte hasta mañana—. Dijo él en respuesta, tomándola de la mano, y encaminándola hacia la entrada de los sirvientes en la parte trasera de la mansión.

Ella solo sonrió, y apretando su mano, acomodó la cabeza en su hombro, y se dejó guiar por Sebastian hasta el lugar a donde él la llevaría.

FIN.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**(*) **En el anime "Elfen Lied" la protagonista Lucy, durante su escape del centro de investigaciones donde se encontraba, asesinó a uno de los guardias atravesándole el rostro con un bolígrafo. (Y sí, sí me gusta el gore… pero no mucho… sólo gore leve.)

**(**) **Esa oración que de seguro nadie entendió, va dedicada a mi amiga Shadechu Nightray… 

**(***) "Echón" **es una palabra que significa algo así como altivo, osea, alguien que le encanta lucirse de las cosas que hace.

**(****)**En el anime "Medabots" el señor réferi siempre aparecía de la nada, asustando a los protagonistas. Cada vez que alguien insinuaba combatir en una robo-batalla, el tipo aparecía de la nada.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews, si no, les enviaré a Grell para que los acose a ustedes los chicos, y a Nina para que acose a las chicas.**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_I am one hell of a writer._


End file.
